The Dimaryp of Mirrors
by Karyra
Summary: Good news, chapters in the works.
1. Dimaryp's Champions

Mirror Dimaryp

Prologue

Karyra: Rewritten, but I still only own the Mirror Dimaryp. Plus anyone in _this _chapter. No other ones till I say so, kay? Except maybe Peter and Wendy...

~`PrayerForTheChampions`~

A girl in a black cloak sat outside the meeting. She pressed the side of her hood against the door so hard it threatened to cave in. The outside of the building the girl was in you would see a pyramid made entirely of mirrors. It was the staging ground for the Trials, a set of challenges set by four elders. The elders would wait millennia before arriving at a decision. The girl was part of a group to stop them from reaching a decision. The lords of this place's idea of fun included death and misery. She'd prolong their discussions by showing them a different champion, but it wasn't working.

"I want one from both, but that would compromise their-" Said a very airy voice.

"Well I want one too." Said a deeper one, it could shake the earth if it wanted to.

"Now, here, we must agree on something, how about this one?" The leader had a stern voice, but as the girl knew, it was kind and gentle. The leader was trying to stall, but it wasn't working.

"No, I think these two fall into my category. They both belong to different worlds, but I could trade you." Said the deep voice.

"Spyro for Shadow?" Said a very chirpy voice.

"Seems fair." Deep voice said.

"No, but... fine you have a deal." Chirpy said. The power emanating from the room could have shaken the whole building.

"_Two sets of champions and allies... please no decisions on the other two yet..."_

She though desperately. The airy voice spoke again.

"I say Ratchet and Holly. They are a good match yes?"

"However, that leaves two intellectuals alone with no way of defending themselves." This voice was filled with a hint of mystery, and a touch of wisdom.

"Ah, how about Artemis goes with Ratchet?" Airy Voice chimed in.

"No, that would almost be worse than what we had before." Wisdom Voice replied.

"Fine, we go with the first choice Holly and Ratchet are yours, and Artemis and Clank are mine, anyone can shoot a gun right?" Airy replied.

"It's a de-" The girl pulled her hood away, she had to warn the Council, the main enemies of the Dimaryp.

~`PrayerForTheChampions`~

The five of them in the room was impressive. Galaxyia wore a dress showing the milky way, but in preparation of the Trials, it was a view of the solanna galaxy. Magkia wore a gown made of sparkles and fairy dust, she also had an elfin appearance. Solianna wore a bright yellow gown with a sun at the belt, and Octivo wore a black cloak that appeared to suck up the sunlight,regardless of his garb and scarred appearance, he was genrally the most level headed of the four Gods.

The leader had always been know as Leader; nothing else. She wore a simple pantsuit, horn rimmed glasses, and was very punctual. She dictated over the four forces of nature. They were like children, arguing over the simplest of things. She acted as the parent, dictating, and controlling their behavior.

Soon, the discussions about the 'bait' would begin. The process was to steal people the champion cared about, and put them up as a prize. However, the ally could have bait as well, but there was only one winner, and the rest would die, it was that simple to them.

Winners live, losers die. Being immortal meant that they did not value life as much as the mortals, who were mere playthings to them. The names they used for the champions were unfamiliar to Leader, but the agreement had been struck, and terror was flooding throughout Leader. The bait was to be decided quickly, and without much debate. That was never the issue with deciding bait.

"I suggest Sasha, Commander Root, Amy, and Ignitus." Galaxyia said.

"Two of those people are dead Galaxyia, I do not want them to rise again." Octivo replied.

"Alas, we need to have someone play." Solianna pouted.

"All in favor of the bait, say aye." Magika said. Half of the room said aye. This was the reason for Leader, to compromise in any way possible. The girl had already contacted Council, she had been listening, because Leader asked.

"I suggest that we use our power to return only the ones to the ones who win, that way no more power than needed will be used." Leader suggested.

"Fine then, we shall leave to find our champions and begin the dreaming."

~`PrayerForTheChampions`~

The girl sat at the threshold of the Dimayrp. Her simple black cloak swaying gently in the breeze from the doorway. She stretched out a hand, sparks danced across where it had come out of the door. She put it down and prepared to leave the wretched place.

Slowly she put one foot out, and the sparks danced with a more erratic air. The second foot came out, burn marks barely visible. Smelling the burning the girl threw herself outside. She had come out with green, blue, black, and red flames burning her coat. Her mission was too important. She needed to get to the Council quickly before she resembled dust.

She ran throughout the city, making sure nobody was following her. Then she came to a dead end, you could know if someone was following you in this city. It was empty. It seemed silly to run throughout the city, but sometimes the ancient city would be risen anew with each trial. The glass windows hid empty rooms, waiting to be filled by the minds of the Dimayrp.

She touched the wall, it was filthy and covered with slime, but this was the perfect hideout. It was the type of normal people would avoid. The bricks slid apart, placing themselves into piles along the side. A sliding door appeared after a few minutes' wait. The girl ran forward quickly, with more purpose than before. The flames began to slowly die out. The room was empty except for a table in the middle; she had known that when she joined that she was helping a losing war.

The boy standing over the table looked no older than ten, yet the girl kneeled before him as though he was a god.

"My lord," Her voice was deep, and sounded younger than the words coming out of it. "The trials, they are beginning, I must leave before the flames die." With that the boy nodded and she left almost quicker than she came.

The run was slower, the flames barely colored. Each step looked forced, and had the hood been down her face would have been much more wrinkled. The mirrors glinted ten feet from her. Her walk became quicker, but not by much. The flames were now cinders, clinging to life. Five feet from the Dimayrp. Two feet from the Dimayrp. Her fingers outstretched.

The threshold was within her grasp. A spark danced across the finger, renewing the flames. The cloak had mostly been burned away, so the fire started on her shoulders. She forced herself through the doorway with difficulty. The flames and all damage caused by them vanished with the pass through the gap.

She fell to her knees, gasping for breath, and hoping that she had no work today. As she stood once more, she leaned against the wall. She dragged herself back to her quarters in the hopes that she could sleep.

~`PrayerForTheChampions`~

The boy sat there, thinking about how the messenger gasped her message before running back. It had troubled him, they were getting smarter. Sealing entrances, trick openings, even the dying fire, all of it was to prevent those meetings. They had slowed, as she hadn't heard much news. As bad as it was for the lowly servants, it was worse for Leader. She couldn't leave without turning to dust instantly.

It was lucky enough that she even had enough time to deliver the message, let alone avoid detection.

He scratched his red hair, running his fingers over the pointed ears.

"_How long has it been since I was a boy again? How long have I wanted to be here and be a child? How long has my innocence left?"_

He asked himself. He had been doing it a lot lately. He remembered most of the tale leading to this.

Wendy had gone into the Dimayrp to help with the relief efforts.

"Don't go, I don't think you'll come back out..." He said.

"I have to, Peter..." She left off there, pausing to brace herself for the eventual entrance to the Hell Pyramid, where people come in, but never come out. The source of Never Land's power. Also, where heroes go to die. She breached the threshold, and the door closed behind her sliding up. Time seemed to slow, Peter mouthed the words:

"I love you" and she was gone. Locked within, forever. He had learned of the Hell Pyramid whilst exploring with the Lost Boys. It was also when his cheerful world had become somewhat sour.

The girl could never make up for Wendy, but she did her best.

"Where's Wendy?" The girl's hood hid her face, making her look expressionless. The silence that ensued made him wonder. "Where's Wendy?" He repeated.

"She..." she breathed, her voice had sounded like she had never used it before. She slumped over, tired from the one word that she had barely whispered. The effort to say the rest could kill her.

"You don't-"

"Is... immortal." The girl fell forward a little more. Those three words confused and frightened Peter. At the time her thought that she had become another scullery girl. The following reports became tougher to talk about. The girl never said why she was delivering them instead of Wendy, but he never asked. Slowly the girl's words became more distinguished, and less forced.

Peter, Wendy, and the girl were the only three to know about the true leader of the resistance. Slow going progress had seemed, but it would soon gain momentum as the Trials started. The simple fact about the Dimaryp was that nobody had been alive -quite a feat considering anyone entering their service had been immortalized- long enough to see another one. Peter had though; it had been brutal, nobody had ever seen the light outside the Dimayrp the same way.

The simple fact was, if there was going to be another one, then there would be murder. He had said that he wouldn't allow it, but how could he stop Gods? He hit the wall in frustration.

"_Where are the days where evil was where you hit things until they go away?"_

"Let her rest." Said a booming voice behind him. Peter began to turn, but the figure held up his hand and he stood still.

"Why did you say let her rest?" Peter said, trying to figure out the reason for the mysterious person's arrival.

"Because, you need to know that my servant needs her rest. She has been working nonstop, and Leader is concerned."

"Wha-? Who is Leader?" Peter gritted his teeth.

"You don't know? I thought- oh yes, she was freshly made. She could not have told you much. Besides, I like mysteries. You can find out on your own, Peter Pan. After all, don't we all need a little _leadership_ to help solve such things?" Peter scrunched his brow. "I'm here to see your leader." With that the cloaked figure moved toward the door, hidden behind an old poster from the mainland was a door that very few knew about, and ever told anyone else about.

When the door closed, it was like the whole room had held its breath, and when he left it had let it all out. Peter's muscles let loose and he fell to the floor. He looked up in an anger.

~`PrayerForTheChampions`~

"I want you to meet my parents." Sasha said. The brown cat like humanoid wore her traditional purple jumpsuit and yellow crown.

"I've already met your Dad..." Ratchet said, the yellow and brown striped lombax replied.

"No, I want you to meet my Mom." Sasha giggled.

~`PrayerForTheChampions`~

"Where are you going Sonic?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"On a trip." The blue hedgehog named 'Sonic' replied.

"Where to?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"I dunno." Sonic replied, growing tired of the endless questions.

"Can you-" The pink hedgehog started.

"Um, no Amy." Sonic replied.

"Take me with you." The black hedgehog in the corner said.

~`PrayerForTheChampions`~

Karyra: :) Better then last time. A touch more drama, a little mystery, and stuff.

Galaxia: Wow. And yet out of you I came...

Octivo: Wow.

Solianna: *Confused*

Magika: :D Hehehe!

Karyra: Hehehe! Popcorn! *Munch munch*

Leader: Really? You can't be serious.

Karyra: No, I'm sirius.


	2. Crash of Our Discount Tent

Chapter 1

Artemis meets Ratchet & Holly meets Clank

Me: HI!

*Gets slapped*

Me: OW! Who did that?

*Looks around*

Me: XO So scary! I don't own anything, but this storyline!

*Screams like a little girl and runs like crazy*

* * *

The scariest thing that had happened to Ratchet this week was Sasha had asked him to meet her parents. Right then and there he had decided upon an instant vacation. Far, far away, so far away that Sasha couldn't find him. Sasha was the mayor of the planet Metropolis and Ratchet's girlfriend, and he had hoped to avoid the whole meet the parents bit. Mostly because his parents had vanished or died. Ratchet didn't know along with the rest of the universe. You see, all the lombaxes had vanished long ago. Nobody knows where they went.

Bottom line Ratchet had no Idea where they were. He may have saved the universe several times over, but meeting parents was completely new and foreign, I mean you can't blast them with a R.Y.N.O. gun; also they may take offence to having them be ripped a new one.

"Ratchet?" Asked Clank the little robot had crashed on his world a long time ago and had helped him save the galaxy several times. His serial number was too long so Ratchet called him Clank after knocking him against the inside of the ship at the time.

"Yes Clank?"

"I think we're running out of fuel."

"What?" The planet below was mostly water, about two-thirds of it in fact. Ratchet tried flipping switches, but the only thing he could do was hope the planet below was in the space-travel age. (In fact it was, but not quite so advanced as Ratchet hopes)

* * *

Ratchet was badly injured, his knee was at an odd angle and he was pretty sure his tail was broken too. His whole body hurt. He had thought there was enough fuel for a safe landing. He was wrong and his nanites weren't charged fully so until he reached a hospital he shouldn't move. His nanites were developed for situations like this, but Ratchet had just blasted off planet without a chance to restock. Clank had fared better; he had been jettisoned by Ratchet. He had used his heli-pack, which meant he sprouted helicopter blades from his fingers and head and Ratchet said he would meet him there at the bottom.

Clank knew he shouldn't move Ratchet and should find help so, he went to the nearest house. It was the house of Artemis Fowl the Second.

* * *

Artemis was enjoying breakfast when _something _landed in the yard. He tried to move, but after the whole Atlantis Complex thing he was purged of magic and was left sore and with a pounding headache. A crash landing in his yard simply does not do the morning after magic rehab.

What Artemis saw was a possible fairy crash landing because no one above the earth had that kind of technology. So, he got Butler, a man of seven feet high, but looked older because Captain Holly Short had healed him after being shot, he also had a bit of Kevlar in his chest because of the healing too. Then the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Butler asked. No one was out there.

"Down here." Said the robotic voice. "Can you offer medical assistance? My friend um, went down with the ship." At this the tiny robot gave off an odd chuckle.

"Fascinating the People have outdone themselves with robotics. It seems to almost have a personality." Artemis observed.

"Please is there anyone who can help? Ratchet is stuck inside with a broken leg, arm, and fingers." The robot continued. Butler looked at Artemis.

"Sure right inside." At this Butler raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, but wait a bit the People must know that I'm impressed."

"The People?" Clank said. Artemis paused. If this robot doesn't know… Then where did it come from?

* * *

A few minutes later Holly Short an elf who stood over three feet tall in a jumpsuit appeared. She had an auburn crew cut and high pointed ears. "Artemis," she started facing the pale teenager who was much taller than her, "What's so important that I had to be called?"

"A robot and ship crash landed on my lawn, Holly, and I must say impressive workmanship on the robot. It's almost like it's alive."

"Artemis you know the shuttle that crashed and Turnball Root used to find his wife?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the last one with potentially deadly robots in it." Artemis's eyes widened in shock.

_If it's not the People's then whose is it? _He thought. He turned to the robot pacing up and down the hallway.

"Artemis?" said the robot "Is this your 'help' you called? Ratchet is hurt! If he doesn't get help soon he'll die!" Holly's eyebrow went up. Holly turned to the small robot.

"Is this 'Ratchet' nearby?" Holly asked.

"He's still in the ship." The robot responded.

"Take me to him."

Holly's eyebrow tried to escape _again._ She'd never seen _this _before. It had a lion's tail and long ears and strips like a tabby cat. Oh, and one of the long ears was turned the wrong way, the foot was upside down, and the tail was broken in several places. It looked like when shuttle pilots run out of fuel above the landing area about a few hundred miles up. Then it said something to the effect of, "Da brig melm mumdy?"

Then the robot looked really worried and said, "Ratchet's dying if you don't do anything soon Ratchet will die."

"Said that enough times?" Holly responded

Artemis looked shell shocked, almost like he'd seen a ghost. "H-he w-was…"

Holly was stunned Artemis _never_ like this, stammering, stunned absolutely, and even paler than normal. Then again this thing was familiar… like Déjà vu. But, it was dying even as she paused. So she rushed in and said, "Heal." Blue sparks danced down her arm and into 'Ratchet' slowly he was becoming okay to move. When he was okay to move Holly then took him from the wreckage and went inside.

* * *

A few hours later Ratchet woke up groggy and a lot better than he was before. Almost like the nanites had gone to work while he was asleep, but he was low and he had just enough for a paper cut. He was sitting on a couch with a girl with pointy ears and an elfin face that was so sweet Ratchet could've guessed that she would gasp and vanish instead she said, "Good you're awake." The way she said that was almost monotone; like you would talk to a stranger you just saved for no reason. Or maybe an enemy, Ratchet knew this because of his commando training.

Ratchet wanted to jump off the couch, pull out his blasters and maybe escape to his ship. But, there were three things wrong with that plan one, He couldn't escape without Clank two, He was still sore from a massive injury and three, His ship wasn't going anywhere. So he simply asked, "Where am I?"

There was no answer. I mean, sure she wore a military uniform and stuff, but she was a commando because she was hardcore, headstrong, and street smart. Ratchet had to stop from crushing on this girl. He already had a girlfriend on another planet that wanted him to meet her parents.

"So," he thrummed his fingers on the coffee table next to the couch. "Where's Clank?"

"Are you carrying any weapons?"

Almost all of my weapons were on the table. "Nope." Of course I lied about that there was one it would turn people into chickens for a while… but it may work. " What's your story?"

Silence.

"Fine." Ratchet said.

"I think I know where we can put you for the time being." Holly smiled. Ratchet had an immediate feeling to dread and doom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ratchet was securely in her old prison the same one Artemis used to capture her and sue the People for some gold to help repair the Fowl fortune.

Holly turned to leave.

* * *

There was silence in the desert. A girl stood in front of the Dimayrp of Mirrors. "So," she said, "It begins." She then turned to the the fanfic reader. Her face was concealed in a hood, "Remember, there are no coincidences in the Trials of the Dimaryp."

* * *

Me: no coincidences?

Mysterious girl: Yes.

Me: Did you slap me at the beginning?

MG: No.

Me: O_0


	3. Crystaline reflections

Chapter 3

Cynder & Sonic

Karyra: Okay! I'm back! I'm all re-motivated and stuff to continue this fanfic!

*Goes crazy for a brief moment*

*Whacked with a buzz baton*

Karyra: Hey! Sonic and Cynder's worlds don't have buzz batons! Only the LEPrecon in Artemis's world!

Holly: Sorry, you needed it.

*Proceeding with declaimer*

Karyra: Raffle for disclaimer winner is…

Ratchet: Karyra only owns this storyline and nothing else. And she's… what? Okay, I'm not reading this teleprompter anymore!

*Karyra runs away from Ratchet and his R.Y.N.O. Gun*

Ratchet: COME BACK HERE!

Karyra: If you kill me then I can't get you off Artemis's world!

Ratchet: I DON'T CARE!

* * *

Cynder felt helpless as she watched Spyro stare out into space like the days before. She looked down at her feet. Her tail was curled around her. Her main body was black and her underbelly was pink. Spyro was purple with yellow horns, she loved him and so naturally she worried about him. She agreed that the temple wasn't the same without Ignitus, however Spyro took it harder than anyone else.

Ignitus sacrificed himself to save them. He knew that we couldn't last much longer in those dark flames and so he tossed us out to the other side and died doing so. Why his death was so hard on Spyro was he sort of became a Father figure to him. Spyro has been mourning him for at least three months and he hadn't left the temple. Even Sparx had given up hope of cheering him up. "Spyro, why not go to Warfang?" she had asked after about a week of mourning.

All she got out of him was a grunt. Today, she cuddled up to him wrapping her wing around him. Spyro decided to pull away. She sighed and decided to go to Warfang's market for supplies the food and drink in the temple had gotten low and the guardians these days just napped so they wouldn't notice until there was none left.

Once Cynder was at the market she spied a small Pyramid made completely from mirrors. When Cynder asked how much it was the shopkeeper, an elderly silver dragon, froze in her steps. "I don't sell mirrors," she said "I sell knickknacks. Take it if you want, it's of no use to me."

"Thanks." Just then the most annoying dragonfly on the planet showed up. Sparx, Spyro's 'brother',Then almost out of breath he started to rant about something…

Cynder almost roasted the dragonfly right then and there. "_Don't kill the dragonfly. Don't kill the dragonfly…" _she kept thinking to herself. She thought on her part it was incredible self-control.

Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog was running around at the speed of light trying to stabilize his ship, which had suddenly de-stabilized mid-flight over a planet. It made no sense it didn't run on fuel, nor did it just de-stabilize over a planet. It ran out as he and Shadow started to get along basically, he and Shadow look sort of the same except Shadow's quills on his back point up and are streaked red and he has jet boots to keep up with Sonic.

Cynder, Spyro and Sparx sat on the balcony of the temple watching the falling stars. They were spectacular tonight, and there was one that was the brightest and it seemed to be falling toward them too, but that wouldn't happen.

* * *

"Sonic! I can't stop the crash!" Shadow shouted.

"Great! Now, can we leave!" Sonic shouted.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said, using some of his power over a chaos emerald, a gem imbued with amazing power over space and time.

* * *

Cynder saw the explosion, and so did Sparx and Spyro. A look passed between them. Everyone flew towards the crash site.

Upon arrival the trio just about died from shock and awe. Cynder and Sparx, however, felt like she had seen this somewhere. How strange. The technology was so advanced beyond theirs that they didn't even think this could exist.

"Wow. I've never seen this sort of thing before."

_Well, at least he's not moping anymore…_ Cynder thought. Spyro and Sparx left to find the Elders and Cynder stayed behind to see if anybody was inside that thing. She started to look when an argument broke out on the other side of the wreck.

"It's all your fault! You were supposed to be inside the engine room keeping the Master Emerald in check!" Cynder was getting closer to the voices.

"If I remember right the pilot is supposed to keep an eye on the radar." This one seemed deeper that the other one, and also it seemed much more calm than the other speaker. She peered around the corner half expecting a couple of dragons arguing over something petty with code words or maybe over a card game. What she saw instead were two being that were definitely _not _dragons.

"You're one to talk Shadow!" The one who said this was wearing some kind of coverings over its feet and hands and had a tan stomach and mouth. The rest of it was blue and spikes protruded down from its head.

'Shadow' rolled his eyes. The one called 'Shadow' had coverings that looked like the ship. The white hand coverings had a gold ring and black and red plates where it ended. The shoes where white on tope and had a red trim going around them at the ankles the gold ring and red and black plates were there as well. And where the blue one had a tan stomach Shadow had a white tuft of fur.

Cynder had to debate wether or not to jump out and attack them, keeping them in check.

"Now the chaos emeralds are all over this world!" Chaos emeralds? They said something about a 'master' emerald before does this master emerald control the rest? She shifted a little and her glass Pyramid fell from where she had it stashed. Luckily, they didn't see it. Cynder bent down to pick it up with her mouth when she saw that her face was not reflected in the mirrors. It was the creatures.

* * *

Karyra: Wow. It took a _really_ long time to write that. Like months.

Artemis: I would have taken shorter.

Karyra: *mumbles* Snide little thing aren't you?

Holly: Yeah he defiantly would have.

*Karyra whacks Holly and Artemis with a newspaper*

Karyra: I'm writing as fast as I can okay?

*Artemis and Holly mumble something*

Karyra: Ratchet, can I borrow your R.Y.N.O?

HeroSpirit suddenly bashes through the door and hits Karyra with a newspaper. "Don't steal my bit!"

Karyra and HeroSpirit suddenly get into a newspaper fight.

Holly: "We're having some minor difficulties, come back later.."


	4. Morphogun fight to the death

Chapter 4

Trryanoids

Karyra: Hi! I want you to know that I don't own anything but the Dimaryp.

Mulch: Is it our turn yet?

Karyra: Um, yes?

Mulch: YAY!

Karyra: Holly, can you slap him silly? Or maybe kill him?

Holly: Why would I do that?

Foaly: Will you get to writing?

Karyra: Fine you picky people!

Holly was trying not to sleep while watching her prisoner. She had him taped, but just waiting for something to happen after the fact is not how things are done.

* * *

_Bzzt_.

"Wha?" Holly said clearly delirious from lack of sleep. "Oh, it's a text from Foaly." Her helmet was equipped with the abilty to send and recive messages. It said _Holly, where r u? 3 Foaly._

Holly texted back, _I'm at_ _Artie's house._

_What are you doing there?_

_Watching a suspect._

_Get back here. We have an issue!_

_Why did you wait to text me that?_

_Um… _Holly stretched out from her position on the chair. Then she remembered the prisoner. D'arvit.

"Hello? Can I get out now? If I wanted to I could have blown this door up." He whined over the speaker. Holly rubbed her temple in concentration.

_Maybe I could let him out? You can't prove innocence if you're in a cell. _Holly thought. She sighed, she really had no choice, and he hadn't tried to escape.

* * *

The door unlocked quietly, and Ratchet heard it.

" 'Bout time." He said. His ears were matted and dirty from waiting in there for a few days. "Do you know how hard it is to clean my ears?"

"_What a crybaby, but I get it. My ears are hard to clean too."_

"Are you ready…" Holly paused.

"_I don't know his name… Rank, or was it Ratchen?"_

She thought, and thankfully, he broke the awkward silence.

"Ratchet." He said.

"_Ratchet, if you try anything I'm going to run over you with a truck, because I'm putting my neck out here…" _

"So why'd you let me out? I thought I was 'evil'." He said the 'evil' with air quotes. Holly didn't respond, because in all the excitement she didn't realize that he was about two feet taller than her. Holly was about three feet tall. She handed him his blaster that she had grabbed before getting there. "This one-" He stopped because Holly shot him a glance that said _Shut up._

"Put this on." It was piece of cloth that Holly made sure that he couldn't see through.

* * *

As the pod descended she relayed that she was bringing in a person of interest to Foaly, so he wouldn't freak. Ratchet stayed quiet through the trip. When she was done the silence from Ratchet was broken.

"_If it can just my ship fixed, that means playing nice…"_

"Where are we going?" A simple question.

"Haven."

"Why am I blindfolded?"

"Our protection." One of his ears twitched.

"Sounds like that didn't work. We should hit the deck."

"What?" Then the pod was rocked back and forth by a sudden explosion with the side. "D'arvit!"

Ratchet was ready for some action. After being cooped up, and when he heard distant explosions he hit the floor. The pointy-eared alien girl obviously didn't hear it. Or maybe she was too focused on driving the thingee he was inside. Being blindfolded can do wonders and annoy you to oblivion when you have commando training. On one side you can hear almost everything ten times better, on the other hand you can't see anything but _they can shoot you. _Shooting a gun randomly does not help when your enemy wants kill you.

Ratchet took off the piece of cloth covering his eyes.. The pod was white and had seats along the side and a seat near a large screen. There was dent near the side with the screen, and the alien was passed out a few feet from the seat where Ratchet assumed she was knocked from her seat and was subsequently knocked out.

He pulled out his morph-o-gun, which would turn people into chicken, ducks, or sheep for a few minutes.

"_Darn! Why couldn't she have grabbed the Zodiac?"_

Ratchet thought, as laser fire came through the hole the blast created.

"_Then again, why don't I have smaller weapons?"_

So he sneaked over to the girl, thinking if she were guarding him she would at least carry a weapon of some sort. She was carrying some sort of weapon it was a gun with some numbers on it, but he didn't read this alien language so he clicked it to max, and ran into the fray.

"_Tyhrranoids? That son of a… He must be here too!"_

He thought as he charged into the fray, nailing several of the short robotic minions. Each shot was accurate and nailed each and every one of them, successfully blowing them up. He grinned wider at each explosion.

Holly meanwhile, woke up to gunfire and found her gun missing.

"_He must've ran! D'arvit, this is what you get for-"_

She found him shooting –with her gun no less- all of the short robots. Some had two eyes and seemed to be equipped with guns and the one-eyed ones seemed to be kamikazes, not very strong alone, but in number…

He seemed unfazed that there were robots attacking him. In fact he seemed to recognize them. He took great glee in shooting them with _her_ neutrino 500. She grabbed the weapon that he left behind –reluctantly- and joined the fray. Unfortunately, she found out why he left it behind.

It created chickens, ducks, and sheep. She kicked them as fast as she created them, thankfully Ratchet wasn't laughing. The stupid fight was over fast and Ratchet wasn't even breathing hard.

* * *

Clank was bored. This 'Artemis' was pausing and pointing out the warp drive, the old jump drive made of old blag scrap metal, even that artificial intelligence module. For a child genius, he wasn't very smart. He smiled as he pulled out one of his leftover time bombs. He lobbed one and watched him talk in slow motion, but he quickly found that fascinating as well. Clank was going to stay bored until Aphelion was fixed.

At least he wasn't cooped up inside some cell beneath the house. He gave a small chuckle, and Artemis went back to work. Clank decided that he could work on the steering wheel, because only Ratchet could work on the ship due to it's advanced technology, even for the rest of the galaxy.

* * *

Karyra: Yay! Another chapter done!

Artemis: Shut up, I'm trying to figure out his ship, with a headache, and a robot that slows down time around me.

Clank: I'm bored! Forgive me.

*Ratchet enters*

Clank: Where the Hell where you?

Ratchet: Blowing up robots.  
Karyra: Crap. I thought you wouldn't notice.

Clank: I noticed!

*Argument breaks out*

*Karyra blows up her ham sandwich*

Everyone (not Karyra): 0.O

Karyra: SIT!


	5. Chaos, Uncontrolled

Chapter 5

Chaos, Uncontrolled

Karyra: Another chapter! :D

*Shadow pouts*

Karyra: What's up with shadow?

Sonic: It may be because you stuck him on a world (still isn't mine BTW) and have a giant effing mirror pyramid controlling everything (the giant effing mirror pyramid controlling everything _is_ mine)!

Karyra: Geez, calm down.

Cynder: How can we calm down when I found _their_ reflection inside of the dinky little trinket I bought at some random store!

Spyro: …

*Karyra hugs Spyro*

*Spyro scoots away a little more than before*

Karyra: Don't cry Spyro…

Spyro: You scare me. A lot...

* * *

Spyro was flying overhead, trying to get to the Elders about the thing that just crashed, but he caught a glimpse of red inside the forest. Before Sparx could try to talk him out of it, he dive bombed down so fast that it broke a few records. It wasn't fair, having someone ripped away from you so fast and violently, someone so close to you that it felt like a piece of your soul died with him. He showed Spyro what he truly was; a dragon. Not only that, but his power he could have with fire, and how to fly.

He became a sort of father-figure to him, but was ripped away. How empty he felt, venturing forth, trying to rid the world of Malefor. A purple dragon much like him, but his morals were twisted. He tried to forget about Ignitous tried to drive the grief from his mind, but the action made it easier. Once the adventure was over, the grief returned. A nagging feeling had come back too, like he was still alive.

"_Maybe,if this is a grief induced feeling. It'll pass..."_

At least, that's what he thought through the whole ordeal. It didn't fade as time went on, it only got stronger. Like he was looking for him in the afterlife too, but the feeling ended abruptly one day. He wondered if he had found him; or was it because of some other reason that he vanished? He had returned from the valley of Avalar to find the guardians trying to work out who could lead. He had taken charge, but he and Cyder started to drift apart a little, and the grief returned in full force.

Jerking out of his trance he remembered his dive. He pulled out of his dive in time to avoid a lethal encounter with the the ancestors, he walked over to where he saw the red glint. He had come this far, why not go after it?

He limped over to the the clearing, as he had the good fortune to land in a forest, but not to avoid bodily harm. There was a small red gem, which in his world had the possibility to heal some wounds. Why was it in the middle of a clearing though? They typically resided inside larger crystals. He finally reached it even with his limp. He was entranced by the sheer beauty of the gem.

It was red, like a maple leaf in fall. Gingerly, he picked it up with his mouth and felt instantly better, but it didn't stop there. He felt like if he wanted to, he could blow up the world. Power surged through him and he felt more 'alive'. Sparx who was watching this was stunned to watch his Spyro, who had been his best friend and trusted colleague, turn into a monster. Not literally of course, but there was something more... sinister about him. So Sparx tried talking to him.

"Hey, you know that gem could be put down right? Right?" He said in a worried tone. Slowly, Spyro's bright purple scales turned about two shades darker.

There was no response from the once purple dragon.

"Come on, let's go back to the elders and try to help you, know that-"

"Silence insect!" 'Spyro' interrupted after spitting out the gem. His voice seemed to be there, but layered with another, more demonic voice. "I don't know how he put up with your useless chit-chat! Day in, and Day out it's 'Hey buddy! Let's go play hide and seek!' Right now I have just discovered a Chaos emerald!"

"What's that? I've never heard of one, and neither have you."

"A gem containing a small piece the ultimate power. If I can have the rest, then I can become more powerful than I ever was. After being locked up in that core..." Sparx nearly fell out of the air. This was not Spyro anymore. Slowly he tensed his muscles like a cobra, ready to strike.

* * *

Shadow and Sonic had almost come to blows. This wasn't unusual for them, as they had come to blows in the past, but Cynder, who had never met the two, raced in and froze the both of them to prevent a fight.

"You two had better start to explain what's going on here!" She exclaimed, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. She just froze two... _things_ that could possibly annihilate her.

"_That, is extremely stupid."_

She thought, but she couldn't help it. It was like she had seen these two before. Suddenly the chunks of ice vibrated rapidly and Cynder had the good sense to tuck herself into a ball before the two were at it again.

She was on the verge of exploding in anger, but she wanted the answers too bad. Finally the wind stopped, because of the sheer speed the two were going at it, and the only thing proving that there had been any commotion, other than the giant metal ship, were the two paths of leafless trees.

Needless to say, Cynder stood there trying to take in what she just saw, without trying to sound insane when she told the Guardians.

"May the Ancestors look after us all..." She said out loud.

* * *

In the end Cynder looked for Spyro, because she had already gone to the temple, only to find that he hadn't arrived yet. She decided to wait there until Spyro returned. She kept thinking about what the two creatures said. It was something about emeralds... She waited about an hour before Sparx showed up, barely staying in the air.

"Spyro... isn't..." He gasped.

"Rest first. We'll get right on it." Terrador, a green dragon with brutish strength and well versed in the ways of the warrior.

"Chaos," He paused to cough. "Emeral-"

"_That's what they said! Chaos emeralds."_

Cursing herself for not realizing this earlier, she flew off trying to find the two paths of leafless trees.

* * *

The paths were easy to find as they stood out against the rest of the green forest. She sat there trying to figure out which path to follow. She decided to go left, as it seemed to be the shortest. She went on foot, because the creatures did not have wings, it would be easy to lose them from the air. The forest was empty and silent, each paw step seemed louder here than anywhere else in the world.

A nearly silent rustle almost sent her to her grave.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly.

Silence.

"Please tell me. M-my friend... you see... um... eh..." A squirrel came out of the bush. "Geez. I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry."

"_Great. Now I'm talking to squirrels..."_

She sighed. Night was about to fall, and she decided that the bush would be the best place to be at night. She didn't sleep the whole night long. Spyro appeared in her thoughts, broken and hurt, speaking just at the inaudible level, so that she couldn't understand him. Then a hand came down scooping him away from her.

She sat up quickly. Not realizing she had fallen asleep, she was shaken. She wanted to keep walking along the path. The images inside her head played over and over until it was like a horror movie.

"_Get it together Cynder! Fretting about it won't achieve anything!"_

She walked a little faster, even though her feet were sore. Cynder didn't know it, but she was being followed.

* * *

"_She froze us both... was it because we were fighting?"_

Sonic thought as he walked along the treetops, following the lizard that had a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail made of iron and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big magenta wings, and six silver horns on her head. Also she had some markings on her head, back, and forearms.

"_What kind of thing is this? Maybe it'll stumble upon a Chaos emerald..."_

It was stupid logic, he knew, but there was something familiar about her... it was right on the tip of his tongue. He choose to walk along the treetops because she almost found him before. Also, a friend of hers was apparently in trouble. He debated through the night about wether or not to show himself to her. In the end, he decided that it was selfish to not help her friend and her. He hopped down from the tree.

"Hi I-" She nearly torched him, but he ducked beneath the purple flames in time, managing to only light one of his quills on fire. "I'm trying to help you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it. You shattered the ice that I used to stop you from fighting, granted that wasn't the best move, destroyed part of the forest, and fought with the black thing!" She said back and the edge in her voice was clear. She deeply cared for her friend. "It's all your fault..." The tears came down from her eyes, anger abated for now.

"How is it my fault?" He asked.

"Your stupid chaos... whatchamacallits."

"Emeralds?"

"Yes, he saw one and Sparx came back and he was muttering them with a gasping breath-" She almost said this in such a way that Sonic could barely understand, it was like word vomit; coming out all at once.

"Slow down. First, your friend is missing." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Second, this 'Sparx' said something about a Chaos Emerald."Another nod. "Third, who is Sparx and what's your friend's name?"

This seemed to send her back to reality, and the fact that she was crying in front of a complete stranger from another world.

"Sparx is Spyro's, my friend's, foster brother. Spyro saved this world from destruction from Malefor. He-," She stopped for a moment. "Was my boyfriend."

"Well," He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm Sonic."

"It's nice to meet you Sonic." She began to walk away.

"Be nice if I could know _your name_." He began to mutter under his breath. Clearly annoyed by the fact that her name eluded him yet again.

"_This is whole new planet... I just hope we can come _back_ in one piece."_

_

* * *

_

With a gentle glide, Spyro flew over the temple, secretly knowing there was a Chaos Emerald lodged in the side of the temple, calling him, pleading to be part of his collection.

"_Not yet, but soon my gentle Emerald. Then the other five of you can join my collection, and I can become the most powerful purple dragon..."_

"NO!" He said aloud, almost involuntary.

"_No... you shall bend to my will, I need you to find them for me..."_

"No Malefor!" He screamed. He angled himself away, but Malefor was gaining strength. With all of the emeralds he could be whole again... and more powerful than ever.

* * *

Cynder flew above, patiently waiting for Sonic to figure out where the next Chaos Emerald was.

"_It can't take that long to find a stupid gem. Can it?"_

If it was possible to pace in mid-air, Cynder was doing a damn fine job of doing just that. There was a holler from below. Cynder pulled in her wings and landed with ease upon the even ground of the clearing. Sonic put the emerald he was holding in random directions waiting for it to glow.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You look pale."

"We're heading across the ocean..."

"_Please tell me that we're not going to-"_

"Dante's freezer." She finished her thought aloud. They both looked a little paler.

* * *

Karyra: All done!

Shadow: Any particular reason we're traveling together? We loathe each other.

Karyra: No you don't. You have a sort of big brother complex with Sonic. You can't fool me Shadow. ;P That and the mirror Dimayrp.

Sonic: Will someone tell where the hell Dante's freezer is?

Karyra: An island that is frozen.

Sonic: DAMN YOU!

Karyra: At least Ratchet and Artemis are up next.


	6. Interrigations and Penguins

Chapter 6

Interrogation, and Penguins

Karyra: I have readers in Grenada.

Holly: Where?

Artemis: An island country in a Commonwealth Realm consisting of the island of Grenada and six smaller islands at the southern end of the Grenadines in the southeastern Caribbean Sea.

Karyra: You know, you sound like wikipedia.

Artemis: I do not.

Karyra: If I owned you, which I do not (as anyone who is reading this should know by now), you wouldn't be a living wikipedia. XD

Foaly: What about me?

Karyra: Sorry Foaly, you just aren't in that league of awesomeness. And sorry if Clank is off, but Ratchet's much easier to write for. Also, I had writer's block and forced myself to write all of this. So it may not be very good, sorry peoples! I'll do better next time.

* * *

Ratchet sat in the interrogation cell. The cell was pretty much white except for the black table and matching chair.

"_This is a fine way to thank the person who helped save their city..."_

Ratchet thought as he sat in the chair. Unbeknownst to Ratchet, The People are a cautious folk, who don't trust easily. Then his comm began to buzz. He checked around for any cameras, there weren't any.

"Ratchet are you coming back?" Clank said, the comm was not functioning well on this world. It crackled and buzzed as Clank spoke.

"Soon, they plan on asking me a few questions. However, I would like it if you find out about any meteor crashes on this planet-" Ratchet started.

"Earth?" Clank said.

"Yes, and I need you to find out about any," A quick pause to double check for security cameras. "Soleanna metals in the craters, because I saw..." He looked around quickly again, there could be listening devices and he didn't want to be overheard. "Tyhrranoids were here clank. _Tyhrranoids! _I think that our good friend the 'doctor' is back."

Behind the comm Clank nodded, glancing over to where Artemis was asleep.

"I need you to fix the ship, I don't understand the improvements you made to it." Clank said over the comm.

"Fine, just see if you can find him." Ratchet whispered. The comm was shut off and he heard the door open.

"_Not a moment too soon. Bring on the questions."_

_

* * *

_

Clank looked at the sleeping teenager. Artemis had been so fascinated that he had actually fallen asleep during the repair process. Clank, regardless of his name, snuck out of the room successfully. Unfortunately, he had issues with the door, as it was higher than him by a fair bit. Clank, who was used to the automatic doors, did not usually have to contend with this fact on a regular basis. It was lucky that the doorbell had a potted plant in front of it, so he could jump on that. However, this door was not the front door.

He tried his heli-pack to boost up high enough, but all it did was scatter leaves on the plants. The propellors on his hands would help, but it didn't work with just the one and he needed his hands. He was also out of battery felt so pitiful here, unlike when he was on Ratchet's back. He looked out into the living room, and noticed how low the windows were and how the couches came up to the windows.

Scaling the couches, he reached the top and jumped to the window. He messed with the latch, then opened it.

"And where are you going?" Artemis said from the doorway.

* * *

Foaly readied his old retimager. The suction cups cover the person or fairy's eyes -knocking them out with sedative in the seals- and magnifying the scratches on a person's retina caused by photons striking it. The computer then takes over comparing images to other images in its database. Foaly had programmed in a few of those creatures for the procedure. If over 200 matches are found by the computer then the person -or eyeball- has seen that object or image before.

He hadn't used it in awhile and was worried that the sedatives could be poisonous to the being's life. He had no idea about the physiology of the creature. Stupid politics, they just wanted to know which side it was on. He had clearly seen those things before, but what were they, and did they have a leader? First, they had to make sure that he had seen them before, or they could be a coincidence, Foaly didn't like coincidences. Two things landing on Earth at the same time, it hardly seems coincidental. Foaly paused.

"_Why are they even here anyway? It's not like he even came violently."_

The centaur resumed his work. They would find out soon enough.

* * *

When Ratchet woke up from their examination with that... _thing._ Apparently they had sedatives in the seals.

"_But what does it do?"_

The big blue thing that had the lower half of a horse said something about how Ratchet had seen the the creatures before.

"Tyhrranoids are what they're called. They worked for Dr. Nefarious. I didn't know they were still in his employment." Ratchet said truthfully. Holly's eyes narrowed.

"_They don't trust easy do they?"_

"If I wanted you dead you would be." Ratchet added under his breath. He shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling a couple of lumps in his pockets. He sat very still, and tried to feel around in his pockets for the possible bombs. Felling them out, he realized that they were penguin bombs.

"_Why is it that I got left with the weirdest stuff?"_

If there was camera, Ratchet would've looked at it. Ratchet sat there for awhile before the conversation began again. Outside.

They hadn't chained him up, which was good, but locking him inside a room with no food or water was bad. He got up and pressed his ear against the door for voices.

"-Can't." Was that the pointy eared girl, or the horse thing?

"We let him out and maybe he could kill that maniacal robot, he's seen _him_ too." The voices were to muffled to tell which was which.

"Maybe..." There was a noise and a click. "Yes Artemis?" There was a small voice. A comm maybe? A sigh. "It tried to escape?" Another click. "We were wrong, we'll probably have to-"

Ratchet didn't hear the rest, as they were probably going to say 'Destroy them' or 'dissect them'. Ratchet didn't feel like being dissected or blown to pieces. He pulled out one of his two penguin bombs, and waited for them to come back in to do the annihilation/dissection. He heard the door clack and slide open, slowly he tensed. He reached his hand under the chair and slid the bomb through the crack the doorway made.

A bunch of noises and thumps signaled that the penguin bomb had worked. He opened the door to find two very peeved off penguins.

"No dissections today I guess, maybe you'll move it up to Wednesday." With that he went sprinting off toward the emergency exit. He pushed open the door, and an alarm rang out. Ratchet didn't know it, but that was a fire door.

"_Nice, they have the doors alarmed."_

_

* * *

_

Holly was found trying to strangle Foaly, at least they thought so, because of the security cameras. About a hour went by and they were themselves again.

"Did they get out of the city?" Holly asked while gearing up with dragonfly wings.

"No, at least I hope so, I didn't get the chance to place a tracker on him before he turned us into-" Foaly began.

Holly was not amused. If looks could kill, this would be about as effective as having your head shoved into the garbage disposal. She walked out and began to search.

A hour and five seconds. That's how long that Holly searched. Holly couldn't find him anywhere. She asked around, they pointed in circles. She flew in the opposite direction, just to see if maybe they were telling the truth, they weren't. She had once or twice found giant blow up versions of him, which were confusing.

"Foaly, I'm heading to Artemis's house." Holly asked after two hours.

When Holly arrived the Robot was still there. Plugged into a computer.

"D'Arvit Artemis! The other one just turned me into a penguin and you want me to allow this robot onto the internet?" She said, not wanting to become a sheep or duck.

"Relax, the rest of the weapons are where you left them, down-" Holly pressed her hand across Artemis's mouth.

"It's right there you know!"

"Hehe, this video about cats is funny." Clank said, clearly not hearing the two in the hallway.

"This only proves that he's not listening to us." Artemis said as Clack hit replay.

"But Ratchet might." Those three words sent chills down both their spines. Unfortunately, Ratchet already knew where his weapons were and didn't need anyone to tell him. He had the least deadly weapons on him, his confuzzler gas pellets, lancer, and his Groovitron.

"Is that a disco ball?" Artemis said, as he began to dance.

"I _really _hate him." Holy said as she did the mashed potato. Ratchet stepped out and took Clank with him to where the ship was being held in the attic, which had a launch pad, and an openable roof.

"Did you manage to find where Dr. Nefarious is?" Ratchet asked as he dragged Clank down the hallway.

"Yes, a city named Roswell has seen a robot and a butler." Clank replied as he transformed back into backpack mode.

"It never gets easier, does it?" Ratchet asked.

"Hand me the 3 ¾ Centicubit Hexagonal Washer Clank, and we can make a run to Roswell, blow up the good doctor's base, and get outta here." Ratchet said from underneath the nearly repaired ship.

"One 3 ¾ Centicubit Hexagonal Washer." Clank said.

"Okay, start 'er up, and we're outta here!" The engine turned over, and Ratchet hopped in the cockpit with Clank. "One trip to Roswell, here we come!"

* * *

Ratchet locked the door, left them with a psychopathic robot, and left for some unknown place it would occasionally say something about it's large ego. Holly was not pleased about having to dance and turn into a penguin in one day. She started to trust him, and here's what she got, a robot with attitude. There was a small capsule on the floor next to Holly.

"_He's going to die, Ratchet is going to die a horrible and tragic death."_

She threw it at the robot's head, and the bomb exploded.

* * *

Needless to say, they escaped and managed to find the that the duo were heading to Roswell. Holly was still thinking about killing Ratchet the whole time and it was a miracle that she hadn't managed not to throttle anyone during the pod ride there.

Artemis had called in Mulch and Butler to help, because they would probably need an army to take down Ratchet, or something close to that. The LEPrecon, because of the offense caused by Ratchet getting away, triggered them to send their best to the surface.

In all, they looked like a tiny child-like army with one giant parent.

"Why are they heading to Roswell? I mean, they could've left in their ship to whatever planet they're from. So, why did they stay?" Artemis said the thing that was on all their minds.

Silence filled the shuttle.

* * *

"Lawrence!" Yelled the blue robot.

"Coming sir." Replied the smaller tuxedo dressed robot. He hobbled across the room to where the other robot was waiting.

"Has there been any change in our plans?" He asked.

"No sir, the drill is still working at full capacity." He replied with certainly.

"Has anyone tried to stop it?"

"No sir. Although there was a shooting star a few days ago."

"Where?"

"Dublin Ireland."

"Was...Ratchet there?"

"I don't know sir." A small beeping emanated from a machine in the corner.

"That _is_ Ratchet sir. They're preparing to bomb us."

"RAAATT-"

"Oh Lance! I may be from a small gypsy guild, but you must know," Said a voice from the green dome on his head. Lawrence walked up to him.

"What Janice?" Said 'Lance' from the soap opera in his head.

"I'm a vampire!" 'Janice' replied.

"No, I loathe vampires!" Lawrence slapped him upside the head.

"CHET! We must leave, ready the teleportation device!"

"Sir, we don't have one."

"What about the lift tubes?"

"Out of order."

"The fire poles?"

"Too well greased."

"The conveyor belt path out of here?"

"Broken." Without hesitation, they ran out of the base, some people would say _screaming _out, where a giant contraption awaited beyond. The sheer amount of dirt behind them in the explosion was two metric tons.

* * *

"There he is! Shoot him out of the sky!" Holly yelled from the heavily armed van.

The Rocket launched without issue. For half a second she thought about it as murder, but after being forced into dancing, turned into a penguin, she forgot all about it.

* * *

"Not another engine failure, come on baby, hold together!" The wing was threatening to fall off. "Where's the duct tape when you need it?" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, we have to land!" Clank yelled.

"I know that that, but if we land, we'll be caught!"

"If we don't we'll crash, and be caught anyway!"

* * *

**Tune in next time.**

**Muhaha evil cliffe!**

Holly: You're insane.

Karyra: I know that, but I have writer's block,and quite frankly, I'm surprised that I got this far.


	7. Chilln' but with an unknown Villan

Chapter 7

Dante's Freezer

Karyra: I'm so mean.

Spyro: Why?

Karyra: I made cliffhanger and they must wait until after this chapter. I also like being mean to Ratchet and Clank. Also, Dante's Freezer is a snowy wasteland _island_. Sonic's going to kill me.

Sonic: WHAT?

Karyra: Also, you know what I do and don't own by now right? If you don't, where have you been, under a rock?

`~SonicSpeed~`

"Would you stop cringing! I can barely fly already, I don't think that if you shake any more that I can keep this altitude." Cynder yelled at Sonic, about ten feet above the ocean separating the snowy island.

Sonic was silent. When Cynder told him where Dante's Freezer was located a fair amount away, on an island, and that she would have to have him ride on her back the whole way, or have him run across the ocean. Well, Sonic kind of did a small dance and said that he couldn't go. When Cynder asked why, he tried to run away, unfortunately leaving another path of destruction until the ocean. He froze in fear and Cynder managed to grab him and drag him over the ocean to where they were now.

"Stay still, or I'll drop you!" Sonic noticed the larger ice floes and started to get excited over the fact that the trip was almost over. At least he thought it was almost over. A small flame whistled by his left ear.

"I thought they were gone!" Cynder cried from above the blue hedgehog. She dropped Sonic on an ice floe to perform evasive maneuvers. She had never had to fly anyone before, and could barely take the strain of flying anyone, much less doing it with agility. She flew up to attract the attention of any of the mysterious enemies Sonic didn't know about.

Sonic shifted.

"_Now what?"_

He thought helplessly. Sonic wanted to jump to the next ice floe, but the water was exposed and Sonic didn't swim, he hated water and Dante's freezer was too far away. He watched as the black dot looped around and launch orange dots from it, occasionally hitting something in the distance. He was more focused on not hitting the water. The ice floe would shift violently with each hit on the icebergs.

"_It would help if they would hold still!"_

He began to slide to the right. He ran as fast as he could away, but he kept sliding until he nearly fell off. He managed to climb back on, gripping the sides as though his life depended on it. Then he saw what Cynder was fighting. Large barely dressed apes. They had large metal guns that launched fire. Sonic leaped to his feet in an instant. He jumped from the ice floe in an attempt to take down the giant ape. He folded up, started to spin in midair, and launched himself toward the enemy.

He hit dead center, and knocked the ape off, into the freezing cold water below. Cynder came down and grabbed him again, apparently having knocked and/or blasted the apes from their icebergs.

"Next stop, Dante's Freezer." She said after dropping him on the snow covered island. There were large war machines frozen in the cold, foreboding ice. He walked up to an ice block about a foot taller than him and attempted to see if there was anything useful inside the ice. The only thing he found was a frozen warrior, its flesh had deteriorated away after years in the cold frozen ice.

"AHH!" Sonic leapt away from the body of the warrior.

"What is it?" Cynder said, turning, flame on the verge of exploding out of her mouth. Then she saw the body. She relaxed at little. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure it doesn't move anymore."

"Where I come from we don't usually keep the bodies out in a tundra." Sonic said back.

"We aren't sure who was here first." She began to walk away. "Only that-" Her voice caught in her throat. "The apes were here." Sonic wanted to ask more questions, but bit his tongue. They walked for a while before coming to an entrance to a cave.

"It's not here." Cynder said, and walked away very fast from the cave. Sonic pulled out the chaos emerald. He pointed it toward the cave. It glowed brighter, meaning that it was most defiantly inside the cave.

"It _is_ in here. We need to go in." He said loudly to Cynder. She sighed and turned around.

"Let's hurry, I don't want to spend any extra time in here." She muttered. Sonic tried again to run at his typical speed, but all he accomplished was sliding backwards a little.

"I wonder what her problem is..." He muttered under his breath. Sonic tried again to run at his typical speed, but all he accomplished was sliding backwards a little.

"You coming? We can't spend all day here, I'm getting cold." She said stiffly.

"I'm trying, but ice doesn't help." Sonic yelled after her.

"_What's got her so worried? Ever since we got here she's been really tense about everything."_

Sonic followed the angry dark purple dragon down into the cave. With grace he managed to avoid falling on his face three times. The soft footsteps echoed around the cave, but a third pair echoed around as well.

"Cynder, do you-" Before he got any other words out, he was whacked across the back of the head with a giant sword. He went flying into the wall. "Ow..." He said as he slowly slid down the ice.

"I thought Spyro," She managed to dodged being sliced in half by the sword. "Destroyed you!" She managed to breathe purple flames at the giant ice covered zombie. The tattered, weathered armor hung loosely on his skeleton bones; his giant ice sword gleamed menacingly in the dark cave. It was like the warrior frozen in the ice, but this one moved.

"I thought you said that they couldn't move!" Sonic screamed at Cynder.

"I have never been here before!" Cynder said.

"_Funny, it's almost like you _have_."_

The sound of roller skates filled the cave.

"_Shadow?"_

The sounds of a gun being loaded, and the roller skate sound confirmed it.

"Get down!" Sonic yelled to Cynder. She complied with a questioning look. The ice chipped off the walls, leaving bullets and bullet holes leading to the giant zombie. Before it could react, ten thousand bullets ripped through the armor and tore apart the ancient bones. It left with one guttural roar, and reached out to Cynder.

"Help me... master..." He rasped after falling to his knees. Cynder just spewed purple flames at him. The ice holding his bones together melted, and he was reduced to a pile of ash and ancient bones.

"Where is the emerald?" She asked after it had sufficiently melted. Something glinted in the distance on a ledge across a gap in the ice, and she moved toward it. Only Sonic and Shadow stayed behind.

"How have you been?" Sonic asked, trying to start a conversation.

Silence.

"I've met Cynder here, and we-" Sonic started.

"You have teamed up with a dragon with powers of darkness. She kidnapped one of the guardians from this world and held him captive here." Shadow finished, leaving Sonic confused to how he figured this out. "I learned this from the guardians at the temple. They claim that she's reformed, but she still has dark powers."

"The guardians?" Sonic asked.

"They are like elders who help younger dragons grow and learn things."

"Any word about this 'Spyro'?" Sonic asked.

"They say he's a savior, but no one has seen him since we crashed, other than some insect that didn't make any sense." Shadow replied. Cynder was flying back with the emerald in her jaws; it glowed a cheery yellow in her jaws.

"This thing tastes like dirt." She said after landing and placing it on the ground. Shadow and Sonic saw the emerald, which had been a bright yellow before, had turned black. Sonic and Shadow pulled out their emeralds only to see that they too, had gone dark. "Is that a bad thing?" Cynder asked, uncertain as to why they were so worried about the color of the gems.

"Yes, it means that they are out of power." Shadow replied. "I don't know why."

"So, that means..." Cynder said, already knowing the answer.

"That we need to gather them up and place them next to the master emerald. That way their power can return." Shadow finished. Cynder walked forward brushing her foot against the emerald, and just for second a shade of yellow came back to the emerald.

`~SonicSpeed~`

He had the emerald alight, and then it turned black.

"ARGH!" Spyro/Malefor cried. It was lucky enough that his spirit escaped the world's core, but he couldn't do a repeat performance. Spyro could break free if another emerald didn't power his spirit. He paced, anxious to find another one. He knew the location of four, those creatures had one each, he had one, and the temple had one. Malefor had to keep calm, if he panicked, then Spyro could send a message to the others.

No. That can't happen. He couldn't fail _again_. He must fulfill his purpose, to cleanse the world of all life except for the purple dragons. This body was so small, so pathetic; yet it defeated him. Where is the justice?

Then he saw Cynder and the blue hedgehog fly out to sea. He smiled and followed them to Dante's Freezer.

`~SonicSpeed~`

So they stood there, trying to see what to do next.

"Where next?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, the emeralds brighten when another one is close." Sonic said defeatedly. Silence followed for the longest time.

"We should find somewhere safe to put all of the emeralds." Cynder suggested. "How about the temple, they would be safe there, the guardians live there."

"I suppose we could." Shadow said.

"How about you give them all to me?" Said a unknown voice. Cynder turned around to see who it was.

"Spyro?" She asked. The dragon in the cave entrance had deep purple body, a yellow frill, orange membrane between the yellow parts of his wings, and a yellow under belly. His voice sounded like two people were talking at the same time.

"I can put them in the temple while you guys go find the others." He said. Shadow and Sonic shared a look. They didn't trust him, and Cynder seemed unconvinced about how Spyro looked.

"Spyro? Where were you yesterday?" She asked apprehensively.

"I was out looking for you." Spyro said.

"No, you were looking for the Guardians." She said backing away from the purple dragon. He just smiled.

"Poor Cynder, why don't you help me look for the emeralds then you can be with your precious Spyro." He smiled, and Cynder froze. Sonic leapt into the air and landed on the dragon, which unfroze Cynder. Sonic was launched from Spyro with a quick opening of his wings. Sonic wasn't hurt, but as he landed, Spyro launched flames at him, trying to turn Sonic into a crispy critter.

Sonic managed to jump above the flames, but when he landed he slid around before coming to a stop.

"Geez, chill out!" Sonic yelled at Spyro.

"As you wish." Spyro said, as he breathed ice at Sonic. Shadow manged to sideswipe Spyro, stopping the icy breath. "I have what I want, so enjoy the rest of your pitiful lives, which should be about five minutes." Spyro said as he flew away, all of the emeralds in his clutches. As he left, he sealed the entrance by causing an avalanche with his fire breath. "Enjoy!" He said as he left.

"Come back here! We're not done yet!" Sonic yelled after him.

"If we don't leave soon, then we will be." Shadow said, emotionless.

"I don't think he got all of the emeralds." Cynder said from the corner, sitting next to a black emerald.

"It's dead though, we can't use it to escape." Sonic said, confirming their thoughts.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Cynder said. "We can't just sit here and die!" She grabbed the emerald with her mouth to bring it over to the hedgehogs. It glowed a bright red.

"But it-it... it was dead!" Sonic said, dazed.

"Put it down." Shadow said. Cynder obliged, and the emerald was black once more. "Pick it back up." Shadow asked. Cynder grabbed it with her teeth, and it glowed brilliantly once more.

"Well, at least we know why they don't have any power." Sonic said.

"Let's focus on leaving first, before I spit it back out." Cynder said, trying to talk around the giant emerald. Sonic and Shadow both grabbed the emerald.

"Chaos Control!" The yelled in unison. The teleportation worked and they were outside the cave, which had been an attempt to kill the three of them. Cynder placed the gem back down, and it turned black.

"Well now what?" She asked.

"I suppose we could head for the next emerald, we don't have anything else to do." Sonic said.

"We could split up, I'll head for one, and you could go for the other. Then we could meet up for the last one." Shadow suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, but you don't have an emerald." Sonic pointed out.

"That's never stopped us before." Shadow replied. In the end, they decided to split up to find the emeralds. They would meet up at the temple, as one person on each team could find it. They said their goodbyes, and Shadow left.

"You were called 'Master' by the zombie." Sonic pointed out.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get moving." Cynder said.

"We do if you continue to avoid the subject. Are you evil?" Sonic asked.

"No." Cynder replied. "Why did you ask that?"

"Well, Shadow said that you worked for the bad guy." Sonic said carefully.

"I did, but I- I wasn't in control of myself. I'm not evil." Cynder replied, choosing her words carefully.

"Good, now let's get going." Sonic said, not caring about the conversation they just had.

`~SonicSpeed~`

Karyra: Yay! I did another chapter! :D

Holly: How do you plan on ending the cliffhanger on Artemis's world?

Karyra: I have an idea.

Holly: Sure you do.

Karyra: No, really! I do!

Holly: No you don't you just catch plot bunnies.

*Whacks for with newspaper for her insolence*

Karyra: I do too!


End file.
